


An Agreement

by LuaBorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF John Wick, But god dammit did you tumble straight into the Criminal World, Dubious Consent, Harry is not amused by this and no one should laugh at him in the vicinity, Harry you managed to leave the Wizarding World, Harry’s Magically Powerful but no idea how to use it right, Helen does not exist, John Wick is more... gruesome? I guess., John Wick is terrifying, M/M, One Man Army, Suspense + Drama, Teddy want his papa to be happy, Winston is that one Black Squib cousin who is amused and terrified by this, Wizarding World is Dead AU, You had to be a hero and save him, except in Harry’s case, its a given when he hunts you down, its him courting Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: A man dying in an alleyway filled with to many dead people to count and Harry (bitter from trying to save a dying world) saves the man. But his actions has consequences, especially when it regards John Wick.The road to Hell is after all paved with good intentions.(Constantly Being ReWorked, Take chapters with grain of salt)





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefruitloopchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitloopchan/gifts).



> Rewritten because I decided that good old action drama is called for. Though might have some comedy placed into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a story of sexual content. It is implied that the romance is between John Wick and Harry Potter, but its nothing more then attraction and dub con. This is a story of Suspense and Drama (which I’m constantly rewriting, it will happen to any chapter I don’t find pleasing. I’m terrible at planning so, yeah.)
> 
> Im not your friend and im not obligated to write what you all want.  
> There’s already smut written by people who know how to write sex, and im not one of them.

Harry was not a strong person. Nor was he brave like everyone said. When the war had ended and he had killed Tom Riddle, he decided to leave the wizarding world.

He had enough. Not when so many died for him, he couldn’t handle it all. From holding funerals for his schoolmates and friends, making sure Ron’s family was okay after Fred’s death, to making sure everyone had a chance to recover from the war. It drowned him deep, so he looked for a way out. 

His late friend, Ron had noticed that pretty early in his life and told him that he was a ‘doormat’ and shouldn’t let anyone run over him. He remembered how Ron would act like his mother and drag him down to the grand hall and eat breakfast, making sure he had enough to eat or distracted him enough to make him think instead of complying with any demands that Hermione made. He remembered how they got into fights often. One time ,one of the fights made Hermione cry, because all she did was complained and pushed Harry into stressful situations and Ron was not having it.

Power was intoxicating, he could see why people like Dumbledore and Tom Riddle succumbed to it. Harry knew it. He always had power, the money, the magic aptitude, and he had the prestige to make it all happen. But he didn’t know he had it and he was a fool for not realizing so as many paid for it. His conscience did not allow for such rest when he realized that. Not when he had held Cedric’s Body when Tom Riddle was resurrected, not when Colin’s body was found, camera and wand in hand to fight by his side. Not when he had to bury them all.

He ran from that world with his wand and clothes on his back and delved back into the Muggle World, traveling where he seen fit. He made it a goal to become a healer, one of the greatest so that no one would be able to die on his watch. He went through cities one by one, from Europe, to Asia, to America themselves. He met so many who didn’t know him and it felt relieving be just Harry, someone who had the strength to help. But soon enough he got himself entangled with something he had to quickly get out at first.

The Society of the Underworld was subtle and hidden enough that even the civilians treated them like they where myths. Stories of the past where crime was so rampant and chaotic. But Harry especially knew better, with his luck, trouble came to him. He had heard rumors of himself at that time, a strange kid who was able to heal even the most grievous of wounds and could save anyone from the brink of death. The acquaintance he made urged him to join a syndicate but he refused. When a nudge became a push, he got up and left again. Never seen again till two years later. 

* * *

 When he returned back into the wizarding world, all was not alright. Times had flew by and people were dying. No one knew what was happening and they hid like they had. Barely unrecognizable, he had to do something. So he plunged into his wealth, taking all of it, spending it on every book he could get, something to at least to do _something_ about it. 

But to no avail, he couldn’t save them all and in despair as he sat holding onto both Andromeda’s and her husband hands as they slowly died from the god forsaken disease that ate away their whole core, he was given custody of Teddy and a tray of gold coins that were not Galleons but a currency he used to use during the year he had disappeared. Andromeda told him that one of their relatives was a squib, living in America, somewhere in New York. They told him to run far, far away from the dying world that was slowly collapsing. To the last of his blood.

Chocked tears as he took Teddy from the now burning home of Andromeda and Ted’s beloved home.

And like a child, he cried as he walked away from his childhood.

* * *

Months passed by and he searched through New York, he had finally found the one that Andromeda has talked about. The son of their late uncle, Winston. They talked in the glass office that was of Winston’s, of what had happen and how he needed a place to stay to raise Teddy. In turn, Harry became an unofficial member of the staff at the New York Continental Branch. A loophole, Winston said, his amused gaze shared with one of his more trusted staff, Charon. He didn’t know what they meant but he had so much to be more concerned with that he decided to put on the side.

It was strange to say the least, he had no define role. He did whatever was needed at the time when no other could. Teddy was a hit with the women of the staff, always offering to babysit when he could not watch him. Meanwhile the men offered to teach him so he wouldn’t be bored with just filtering around being a self imposed secretary to Winston. Winston had been amused, but let it be as it seemed to change up routine, reminding himself that routine kills.

He never left the hotel for that year and next and eventually , he noticed there was someone who’s name kept coming up.

_John Wick._

* * *

Harry was running. Running into a direction opposite from the hotel, towards the maze of alleways that the injured man he found laying against the walls. Past the cars, the pedestrians(bumping into them, he gave quick apologies), the lights from cars and street lights and buildings till he reached the man dress in a dark suit heavily injured and sitting against the walls. The man held a gun at him but Harry was not deterred by it or by the many bodies slewed across the alleyway (Nothing held him back, not when he went through hell and back that was war).

He knelt down in front of him checking for what needed to be treated first. The blood seeping from the ribs told him of a deep stab wounds probably puncturing a lung and the wet shallow breathing told him he might not have time left if it was left unattended. 

“Hey, I’m going to help. Just tell me where they hit you.” Harry looked at him, eyes stern learned from watching the late Madam Pomfrey. The man gazed at him with his dark eyes before lowering his gun to his side and reveals the wounds. Harry thanked who ever was watching from above and got closer before inspecting the wound and considered his chances. The man needed help, but it would mean the possibility of being hunted again. He had no time to consider it, so he placed his hands over the wound and gather his magic. His hand glowed an eerie gold as he willed the wound to heal and close. The man hissed a bit and grunted as he stares at him as he healed the deep wound with curiosity, Harry shook his head and step away. 

Harry stood up, pulling the man’s arm, dragging him up from the ground, “Come on, let’s go where you want to go.

The man had decided guided him into a series of alleyways (surprisingly still strong from such injuries and in a short amount of time from recovering) avoiding the main streets till they reached the same hotel that Harry had lived in for two years. Harry looked slightly surprise before deciding not to question as such, considering that the man he help was most likely part of the Underworld. They both enter the empty lobby of the Continental NYC, his cousin Winston waiting for him with staff awaiting to attend him.

”Winston.”

”Harry. Teddy is with Charon. I’ll handle this.”

Winston gave a nearly noticeable small smile and gestured to the upper lounge where indeed Teddy gripping onto the rails, looking down, all anxious for his papa to return home. Charon stood by making sure Teddy didn’t slip through the rails.

Harry tries to ignore the weighted stare from the man as he goes upstairs and hug his distraught son. Harry knows that trouble will most likely come to find him again. 

Just in a form he didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, constantly changing and rewriting.


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the intrusive occupation of thought by one Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Swimming Pool Summer by Capital Cities
> 
> Harry doesn’t really look like Daniel Radcliff but more like Akira Kurusu except his hair is a bit more fluffy and longer (by an inch), eyes are green, his outfit mostly consists of turtleneck sweaters and black pants and dark boots in cold weather and long sleeved silk button up shirts and skinny jeans with plain loafers in warmer weather.

After that incident, Winston had decided Harry should deal with the mess as he had to deal with more trying matters like the members of High Table trying to exert pressure on their territories. Of course he never showed more emotion other then nostalgia every time Harry was concerned. There was also an exasperated father tone when he was talking to John Wick, like he should of known better then get hurt from ignorance.

John Wick was a strange man, Harry mutely decided. 

Correction, John Wick was a very strange man. He didn’t speak much beside giving short answers or politely ask for service or giving him more salves or medication for the wounds. But to be honest, he should of expected such from a man who is as famed and dangerous from the stories he heard. A reputation to behold, which certainly explains just how much he killed that last night. Harry personally found it unnerving and boring at the same time, especially when he looked his way. He had seen and been under such observation when he was just a kid so it felt a bit... normal.

But he digress, maybe it was due his own upbringing that he had taken notice in other’s being then his own. So he ignored as best he could with Wick’s chilling watch.

At least he’ll be out of his hair after this last check-up. The wound had healed properly considering all the stress that Wick had  put it under after seeking sanctuary in the hotel and moving about restocking ammo for his guns and getting a drink or two at the bar, which put Harry in a fussy mood because the floors Wick had gone for his activities was on different floors way far from his room. He had _politely_ asked to remain in bed to lay off the stress on his injury. (He heard someone guwaffled near them as he confronted Wick in the hallway when he was returning from the weapons floor. But either way it would be a favorite topic among the staff later that evening.)

Harry checked his vitals, pressing the cold drum of the stethoscope across the chest before mentally making notes of the new salve he made with the changed recipe. Taking off the scope, he gives a small smile to Wick.

”Alright. All cleared. Though next time let me know like the Doctor at least. It’s not good if you get internal bleeding if you move too much sir.” Harry said as he packed up, Wick putting his suit together before sitting up on the bed to get ready to leave the room and nodding his thanks. Which to that Harry rolled his eyes inwardly, knowing he probably wouldn’t listen, he could see how Madam Pomfrey felt when he kept landing into the medical bay.

As he stood up to leave the room, Wick also got up to block his way. Harry tensed, looking up at Wick, already questioning and wondering why Wick had decided to block his way. “Sir? Do you need anything else? I need to leave soon.”

Then he felt lips near his ear and he shivered as Wick’s breath hit his ear.

”Be seeing you.”

And John Wick left the room, all suited up like he had never been hurt. Harry was bewildered by that and shoved his hands in his pockets to leave too, only to find that Wick had placed some of the gold coins and a simple lily in his pocket. 

“Didn’t I tell him I don’t need these... and why did he give me a lily?” 

* * *

 It was infatuation by definition, days passing as he observed Harry Potter. He had enter the same bar towards Winston with a stack of files before sitting at his usual booth to discuss what was apparent, hotel matters. Harry pointed at a few words that seemed to matter to Winston, as he too peered at the document in hand with his glasses. He also gestured at some other files before Winston silently agreed before sipping the last of his martini. Harry smiled, his heart on his sleeves, and John couldn’t help but take in how he laughed at a response from Winston, how he leaned over to sort out furniture or the flowers, how he was so kind to others, a sense of innocence. 

Innocence was not made to last in this world and someone like that didn’t belong. But he does, and John’s sure that he won’t be able to leave the same again. Not when John had to figure out what and who he was, when he figures out what attracts him so much. He had heard of the rumors of him from Addy, how Harry apparently dip slightly in this world back two or so years ago. And got out has he came in, untouched. That bewildered him, especially when it came to anyone who was remotely aquatinted with Winston.

A Doctor who had no reason to help yet he does, making sure anyone under his watch survived long enough to go on their own. Rumors of him almost being poached into one of the syndicates in Europe.

He had visited the Director the day before, when he asked if he heard of a man called ‘Harry Potter’. 

For the first time she seem surprise before leaning back. John had heard her muttering, _So that nice boy came back. Thought he had left for good._ But she regaled herself, giving an annoyed look before deciding it’ll be better to satisfy his curiosity in turn for a hit.

”He was an acquaintance, Jardani. When he had the Wanderlust and came into our theater to watch a recital performance. A foolish girl didn’t watch her step and twisted her leg badly. That boy decided that he would stay for a bit longer, asking for boarding in turn of looking after injuries that our members accumulated. An eye for an eye, he showed us what he could do, in turn we let him be and keep his secret.” She exhaled from her smoking pipe as she watched the others danced in front of her. John had also watched along with her, keenly listening to the Director.

”We loved him as much as we could and he loved us as much he could too. That poor fool is haunted by his past. Whatever he had dealt with has long marked him, made to be... such a good samaritan.”

The Director craned her neck to look at John who looked at her with neutrality. “If you ever see him again, let him know it would be nice for a cup a tea, that Harry Potter is always welcomed to the theater to watch anytime. Even if he is associated with that awful cousin of his.” She then personally escorted him out the door before resuming to her post to watch the recital. John had left that theater, with more questions than answers and a thought burying deep into his mind.

Harry would be his, and he would take that innocence before anyone else could. So he that he could rid himself of this obsession. But first he had another hunt to do. The House of Belarus wanted a group of men dead and he was well to do it for the info that the Director gave him.

* * *

 Harry ran past the garbage cans and bags, past the boxes and building, trying to lose this group of men who suddenly started to follow him. The rain storm above keep pouring down, and he abandoned his umbrella to avoid getting caught by the harassing offenders as they shouted lewd words at him, attempting to surround him before he sprinted from the group. It was dark and the street lamps did not help him see through the harsh rain. But at least going through the New York was still maze it’s small streets and corridors made it easy to disappear into.

He looked back and hope slightly filled as he lost them. He slams into someone who then pushes him and he falls onto his back. He looks up in fear as he back up into the wall.

“Thought you lost us didn’t you, you little whore. Don’t think about run-“ Harry slams a quick  Confundus charm into the man, blindsiding him from the sudden flash of light. He enters a building and runs up the stairwell were he notices that Wick going up quickly. Harry runs past him and up the stairs more intent on running away and escaping the men that was after him.

But the men had ran in from the bottom and top entrances of the building surrounding both of them. Harry just groan slightly and looked at behind him and decided that running his way out would be worse. So he pulled out the gun from his arm holster and he aimed downwards shooting at the men from below, riddling their body full of bullets. John Wick had also pulled a gun out and aimed upwards, shooting them down, making them fall onto the bottom of the stairwell before shooting them in the head. Harry had sighed before pushing his wet hair aside to see a bit better. John pulls him suddenly up the stairs as men from outside started cursing outside. They both ran up stairs into past a room filled with antique guns and into a room filled with another collection of knives and more men waiting for them. They started wailing on them, Wick shooting at them before being disarmed. They were slammed into the cases before they both started hitting back at the other men. Everyone had looked at the cases before they started grabbing them and started to throw or stab each other. Harry had thrown some at the men’s feet, nailing them slightly to the floor before nailing them with more knives into the chest before sending several cutting hexes, effectively splitting them in pieces.

Wick had stabbed and sliced several others, using one as a shield as the other threw knives at him before moving on to throwing more into incoming enemies, brutally killing them by impaling several knifes into them. Another man ran in and shot at them before grabbing hatchet after being disarmed by Harry. the man started swinging wildly at Harry, Harry cursing as moves to dodge the man with the hatchet. Wick sees the berserked man attacking Harry, nearly slicing his stomach open and growled and started to attack the man and the other from before, with more lethality in every move as he aims to do more harm then disorientation. He slams the knife into the head of another after impaling again with more knifes. Harry had in turn nail one in the eye, making the man scream before finishing him off with a gun he had summoned into his hand. 

They looked at each other, both out of breath and hurt, Harry more injured and bleeding due to being less experienced against seasoned assassins, when they heard clattering, seeing one of the men alive. Both looked at each other with more less surprise and exhaustion, Wick grunting before leaning down to grab a spare tomahawk. Turning to the man, position to aim, he lifts the tomahawk with both hands before throwing it at the man’s head, instantly killing him. 

“Bloody hell...Wick.” Harry collapses against the brick wall. “N-Never expect to meet you again sir.” He huffed as he clutched his right arm, dislocated from a man who had twisted his arm and chucked him onto a floor.

”John.” Wick said as he staggered toward him, grabbing the smaller man by the back. Harry gasped in pain, and breathed out, “Wha-what did you. What did you say again?” Inhaling the smell of rain and blood off of Harry as he guided Harry up and moved his hands to hold Harry up by the shoulders.

”Call me John.” John repeated taking a handkerchief from Harry who looked at him as if he grown another head and frowned. Slipping out of John’s hold with a nudge of free hand. Harry gave him an odd look and stepped from him to apparated away. “See you, thanks. We’re even I guess?”

* * *

 John blinked before looking slightly confused as Harry started walking  backwards away from him. He tensed ducking as strange sound echoed in the room that sounded familiar like a gun shot, but only it was Harry who sudden blinked out of vision. 

He pulls out a phone and calls the house of Belarus, telling them the deed was done before ending the call there and then. Conveniently he did not need to find the group with any need of information from others, when Harry had come in running with the whole group coming after him. It wasn’t surprising that Harry had decided to leave so suddenly and show even more another abilities in front of him. Was it because he was in the know? He wasn’t sure but it made him feel unusually excited as he whispers in a hushed and mellow tone, clutching the soft handkerchief Harry had given him to wipe away some blood from his mouth.

“What are you, Harry Potter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-enactment of Knife Scene in JW3, yes? In different contexts haha.


End file.
